Sonic X (Abridged)
by Adriana Dark
Summary: What if Chris Thorndyke was not the only boy who befriended a Mobian that one night? Just as Chris rescued a true blue hedgehog, Ashton, a poor and invisible boy in Chris's school, met an arrogant, black fox. This is a story of Time Square's greatest heroes and zeroes.


_**Chris's Home**_

The boy was up late again. Another sleepless night.

He couldn't help but collect his thoughts, his wishes and sad memories, at night. It kept him awake, for the feeling of being alone was the most unbearable. His parents were rarely around. Even if his grandpa, Chuck, took more care of him, he still felt alone. He wanted peers as friends, he wanted maybe a pet, someone to always be by his side and always be his hero. Then maybe he can sleep better at night. Chris wrapped his blue blankets even tighter against him, closing his eyes hard and wishing so badly to have a friend.

The auburn haired boy jumped at the sound of a huge splash. It had to be his pool. At first, he wasn't sure if he heard it and even if he should go check it out himself. Events before show it could be the neighborhood bullies or teens going on midnight swim. The two groups didn't care. They knew only a little boy with his old uncle lived in this mansion. Maybe the cleaning lady was something to worry about but they still went in anyway.

Chris hesitantly got up anyway, still wrapped up in his sheets he opened his door that led right to backyard.

He was astonished, someone was drowning! In his pool!

Throwing the sheets away from him, he lunged into the pool and swam up moments before, carrying a blue someone. The two both coughed up water, regaining air and clarity as they did. Chris could only make out a little of the person he rescued, his one eye opened. It was a blue furred animal, but it seemed intelligent enough to speak and show expression, and grin.

"You saved my life" He said, raising his gloved hand to Chris's face. He flexed his fingers into a thumb's up and it winked and grinned,"Thanks"

Christopher sat there, puffing up chest still, amazed and awe-struck. He really did save someone. He really did.

And thus, Chris's wish of having a friend became true.

"I'm Sonic, what's your name, buddy?"

".. Chris"

* * *

_**Ashton's Home**_

In the same night, it had also happened to a boy named Ashton.

He went to the same school as Christopher, same grade and class, but he was more of a ghost than even Christopher Thorndyke. He had tan skin and a black messy mop-head of hair. A messy-haired, tan, Latino. Still a ghost, he was a pale sort of tan.

His mother worked long, hard hours, so it was mainly him alone in his little home on the poor side of Townsquare. She was a waitress and a cleaning lady. In turn, it was Ash's job to keep the house clean and his grades up. He done both to the best of his ability, never really complaining. He didn't see what complaining would do.

He slept soundlessly that same night.

He bolted up straight at the sound of something crashing near the trash cans outside. Ashton jumped out of his bed, taking his old bat to see what crashed or hit the cans at the side of his house. He had a hunch it was raccoon.

As he stealthily neared the animal, and looked at it, he cocked his head.

"What the hell?" They both said, staring and blinking rapidly at each other.

The black fox-like thing started throwing her arms and legs, trying to defend herself,"Don't get closer, I won't go easy on your face!"

She had a tan muzzle and midnight blue long hair that curled at the ends. Ashton thought she was rabid with the red eyes that were practically glowing at him. He dropped his bat, holding his hands up,"I'm not gonna hurt you..., uh thing"

"I'm stuck! You help me out right now!" She demanded, pouting. From her angry expression, Ashton judged she was arrogant and obnoxious.

He dragged his feet, pulling her out easily and with a _pop!_

"Thanks, boy" She nodded. The vixen was short, close to 4 feet and Ashton was 5 feet. She wore a turtleneck sweater with dark gray and light gray stripes. Ashton noticed she had big, tall red heeled boots that were above her knees. And a jean miniskirt with red suspenders.

"What are you, really" Ashton found himself asking. "You can't be a fox. You talk and wear clothes"

"But I am"

"You're not from around here, are ya?"

"Gee, what was your first guess?"

Ashton was getting annoyed as much as she was.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Ashton. Yours?"

"Adriana Dark"

With some fuss and yelling, Ashton agreed to let her stay and sleep on the couch until morning when his mother came home. Somewhat of a friendship was born.

With Chris's and Ashton's new friendships, we shall see how the two with their new mobian friends cope, teach, and learn from one another.

Hopefully, it won't be a huge snore.

* * *

**A/N: ahh, i think this ought to be a lot of fun to write as much as it is to read**


End file.
